As individuals age or develop certain medical conditions, incontinence may result. Thus, some individuals may choose to wear an undergarment specifically designed to hold urine or feces when incontinence is an issue. Of course, the smart undergarment may be well designed to prevent any urine or feces from escaping from a chamber within the smart undergarment, however, the urine or feces will remain in contact with the skin of the wearer until the undergarment can be changed. In some situations this may be a matter of hours or even up to a day. Thus, the skin of the wearer may develop maladies, such as rash or sores or others as a result of the urine of feces remaining in contact with the skin for greater lengths of time.
Urine and feces often contain bacterium or viruses that can interact and multiply when in contact with the skin. Further, sub-layers of skin may also become infected with these bacterium or viruses and when interacting with additional substances, such as air and moisture, multiplication leads to stronger odor, more skin irritation, rashes, and sores. Stopping, preventing, or otherwise killing these bacterium and viruses are a goal of any smart undergarment suited for this purpose.
For healthy adults with occasional bladder leaks, or prostate leaks or other medical biological leaks; this novel fail-safe smart undergarment anti-microbial design may be useful to hold or even prevent the outward egression of either urine or other bodily excretion.